


Same Sex Parents

by AshwinMeird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Based On An Ask Reddit, Bisexual Dean, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Claire Has Two Dads, Claire and Jack are siblings, Claire vs. Stereotypes, Coming Out, Commentary, Dean and Cas are Claire Novak's Parents, Dean and Cas are dorks, Domestic, Dumb people, Established Castiel/Dean, F/M, Fluff, Funny Internet Things, Gay Castiel, HS Student Claire, It's all in good fun, Just Repeating Ideas, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, No Homophobia, POV Claire, Sassy Claire, Stereotypes, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean, This Is Humerous, and loves it, dumb teenagers, ftm Jack Kline, lesbian claire, mostly - Freeform, supportive families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 13,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshwinMeird/pseuds/AshwinMeird
Summary: Claire Novak-Winchester is a child of same sex parents, so she has had some interesting interactions with the people around her because of it.This is a series of ficlets in the same universe non-linearly of a very sassy Claire saying what she thinks about certain tropes and stereotypes of having gay parents.  This is funny commentary and there is no homophobia directly at Claire, it's all just people repeating the same dumb things over and over.  This is also based on an AskReddit question that wasn't a serious tag, so you may know what you're getting yourself into with this.Updates on Fridays even though its marked complete.
Relationships: Castiel & Claire Novak & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 97
Kudos: 263





	1. What Do You Do For Mother's Day?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few more small points before you read.
> 
> 1) These are not in any order or anything
> 
> 2) Claire is somewhere in high school for all of these and I only point out her age once where its relevant
> 
> 3) This is technically finished but I may add some more, so please comment if you have another idea.
> 
> 4) I, sadly, have never actually met a gay couple. A large majority of this comes from Reddit and what I would do in a situation like this, so if I offended you or you disliked any of this please tell me.

It would seem to others, those lacking a functional brain in the majority, that having to Dads and no Moms would make for fuck ups around the respective holiday of each label holder. People seemed to think that they both needed their own day to celebrate their aptitude as parents, but they had just shared Father’s Day and left Mother’s Day to be any normal day.

That still left her with this though:

“So what do you do for Mother’s Day, stuff with your Grandmother?” Asked a girl in Claire’s Chemistry class.

People just thought they were so damn clever coming up with this. It went hand in hand with all that shit about kids of Gay parents not being able to function in a house lacking in one gender entirely (because other family and friends couldn’t exist in a child's life).

No one asks the child of a single parent what they do to ‘celebrate’ on the day they otherwise wouldn’t, so why was it any different for kids like Claire?

They had tried it when Claire was young, sending her off for a day with Mary Winchester and Naomi Novak. That had been a shit-show and a half.

People always realized that she was ‘splitting’ Father’s Day between two people but did no one realize that it was a million times worse to put two fifty/sixty something ladies against one another for the chance to win favor with their, at the time, sole grandchild?

They had long since stopped any and all Mother’s Day traditions with respects to Claire. Sam had since had children and some poor person on this Earth decided to procreate with _Gabriel._

“No,” Claire replied to the girl, “I avoid them at all costs.”


	2. 'Your Mom' Jokes

There was this guy in Claire’s English class, Michael, how he was in Academic English was beyond her. There was nothing stereotypically dumb about him but he was just so flagrantly opposed to deadlines that some teacher at some point must have realized that putting him in a course with a lot of deadlines was a crappy idea.

Alas, that did not happen and she was stuck with this:

“What do you mean you didn’t read the pages. There were like twenty?” Claire stared at him pointedly.

He shrugged. “I was busy last night.”

Using all of her self control to not call him a moron for potentially risking her grade because he couldn’t read twenty damn pages, Claire gritted out, “And what exactly were you doing?”

Michael turned to his buddy Rafael, the latter was also, luckily for Claire, in her group. Which meant that the young Novak-Winchester was enlightened daily on the perfectly crafted, well timed, and properly executed jokes along the lines of:

“Your mom,” He snickered and turned to have his obligatory praise from said buddy Rafael.

In moments like this Claire would usually do the mature thing, turning away, or the slightly less mature thing, confuse him with as much psycho-babble about compensating and hyper-masculinity, but he left her a golden opportunity that she would never pass up.

“Really,” She started, feigning genuine surprise with a touch of warmth, “I didn’t know you swung that way,” She put a hand on his arm and pulled the most sincere version of Sammy’s ‘I’m happy you used your feelings’ face, “I’m honored that you felt comfortable telling me this.”

At that point it seemed that her words were completely unnoticed by Rafael and their fourth and final group member, and Claire’s best friend, Alex burst out laughing.

Michael just stared at her dumbfounded. “You didn’t know,” She inquired with an air of innocence surrounding her words, “I’ve got a couple of awesome Gay Dads.”

Well Pops is Bi, but the look of pure unadulterated ‘I fucked up’ on Michael’s face was enough to prevent her trying to explain such a confusing topic to him.


	3. Do You Know Who My Father Is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean is Pops and Cas is Dad, its usually obvious contectually who I am speaking about.

Claire had never actually heard anyone say it before, she just assumed it was reserved for the likes of Draco Malfoy and Gretchen Weiner.

“Do you know who my father is?” Bragged and questioned the freshman she was tutoring. What, she needed the bursary hours and maybe, just maybe, she inherited Pops’ knack for mathematics and problem solving.

“Do you know who my fathers are?” The boy raised an eyebrow and Claire internally patted herself on the back for the Gay surprise, but also for; “I think you know them. Mr Novak’s your science teacher, right? And you know who Mr Wincheter is?”

The boy nodded with something akin to fear in his eyes, but was cooperative for the rest of the lesson.

Her Dads were, in fact, both teachers at the school but Claire never really cared much, except for those times before they gave her a debit card and she’d go to one of them in search of money.

Pops is the math teacher for Junior and Senior Academic Math and the Pre Calc and Calc classes that their shitty school actually offered. Everyone knew him, or of him, because he was a freaking walking calculator but he liked to fuck with everyone showing up to school in flannels and fraying jeans.

More than one parent had tried to upshow him, until Pops proved to be far more intelligent than them.

Dad on the other hand, was more ‘nerdy’ looking, and he taught science to Freshmen and Sophomores before they divided into actual Bio, Chem, and Physics classes. He even picked up a freshman math class a few years after moving to teach at the same school as his, at the time, freshly minted husband.

Claire had only been young then, but she heard some stories about the two of them screwing with each other in increasingly more math related and less understandable ways.


	4. 'Your Mom' Jokes, The Reverse

The Lesbian part of Claire immediately flipped its Gay-dar on when she learned that there was going to be a new student in school that day from California. It may be a well known Gay friendly place but she had to remind herself that not everyone in that whole state was Queer.

This was a only a mid sized town in South Dakota so Claire had only had the pleasure of meeting a few fellow Queers, most of whom were far from her own age or very male, so she was hoping for a fellow Lesbian, or even a female Bi, Pan, Poly, Omni, Queer... Any wlw honestly.

That’s not what she got though.

She was first introduced to Aaron Bass when Pops announced it to her whole Junior math class at the beginning of first period. Now it was second period, her online class which meant about ten people in her grade were left unsupervised for over an hour and had minimal school work to do.

Alex, for reasons, decided to sit Aaron at their table and started to make polite conversation, Claire didn’t chime in until Alex called her boring and she glared at her best friend.

“I’m far from boring; I’m top of our damn class, can shoot better than you, and I’m not currently grounded for sneaking out to see my ‘boyfriend’,” Aaron gave a derisive snot, “Yeah Hotshot, what’s it that you do?”

In the first fraction of a second after the words left Claire’s mouth she knew what was coming.

In the second she realized her mistake.

“Your Dad,” He said with the sort of brevity that only accompanies repetition.

Claire blinked.

She dropped her jaw.

No one…

No one’s ever...

She did not know how to respond to this.

In the moments that Claire’s neurons were attempting to reconnect the ones in the tangled mess in her brain with the ones in a tangled mess near her mouth, Alex had to quickly explain that Claire was in fact not homophobic, just in shock.

“I’ve got two Dads,” She revealed after a moment, “I’m basically pre programmed to snark back at someone for a cheap ‘yo momma’ joke, you just caught me off guard.”

“Two Dads?” Claire nodded, “Then I think we’ll get along fine. Aaron Bass, Gay.” He held out a hand.

“Agreed,” She took the proffered hand, “Claire Novak-Winchester, Lesbian.”

His hand froze mid shake and Claire grinned at being able to return the speechlessness from earlier. “As in _Mr Winchester?_ ”


	5. What Do You Call Them?

“Dad,” Claire called as she made her way down the stairs.

When she reached the final step Pops met her with a smirk. “Which one?” He asked teasingly.

Claire, who had made it half a step passed him, whirled around and focused a large amount of her energy on replicating the bitchface Sammy had been teaching her while she ‘babysits’ his kids. “The one I’ve been calling ‘Dad’ since I was three,” She spoke coolly.

Pops rolled his eyes like the mature adult he is (Claire did not do the same thing immediately after) and whined, “You’re no fun.”

“And you need to step away from the internet, it’ll hurt your old man brain,” She dropped the bitchface but gave him a superior look once he looked properly chastised. “Now where is he?” She asked.

“The living room,” Pops’ smirk returned, “And for the record he’s the one that showed me that.”

“God, the two of you are awful, you fuel one another,” She complained dramatically.


	6. All Gay Men Can Cook/Bake

“We are having a bake sale,” Becky, student body president somehow, announced to their lunch table, which consisted of Claire, Alex, and Aaron.

“Why?” Questioned Alex.

“For the field trip next month, so if you would rather go to a decent amusement park than a cheap movie, you should bring something,” Becky explained.

Between Claire and Alex there was a dismissive snot and an almost inaudible ‘sure’ but neither would verify which came from whom.

Becky pulled a pad of paper out of… thin air maybe. “So what are you all bringing?”

Aaron looked uncertain at the presence of the excited girl but warily answered, “My Mom makes a decent Apple Cake, I could probably convince her to make one of those.”

Becky jotted it down before returning her attention to the two girls. “I’m out," Alex conceded, "No one in my family can cook for shit, but I’ll buy something.”

The president looked unhappy but rounded on Claire with a grin anyways. “What about you Claire, I’m sure one of your Dads could whip us up something fancy?”

She was used to this. People assumed that because ‘gay guys can cook’ she lived off of lavish meals everyday, but that wasn’t strictly untrue. Pops knew his way around the kitchen but most of the food Claire lived off of had once been alive and she had to seek reprieve at Sam’s if she wanted more than the bare minimum of required vegetables for a meal.

On the baking front you had Pops’ pies, because he had to learn how to make them for himself after Ellen started to refuse him buying any more from her, and Dad who was banned from the kitchen indefinitely; for reasons.

“Any chance you need some pie on that list,” She said cheekily.


	7. Twice The Dad Protectiveness

The first time Aaron was willing to step inside the home of the Novak-Winchester’s happened to be on a PD day. Claire wasn’t dumb enough to miss the fact that there was a zero percent chance of either of her Dads being home.

“Dude, what's your deal with my Dads, they ain’t the plague?” Claire asked, genuinely curious because she rarely made new friends due to attending school with the same people all her life.

Aaron turned to her with a look that conveyed to her that she was missing some important and obvious thing. “One of them is my math teacher,” Claire made him cut the bullshit, “They’re scary, have you met them? I’ve had at least six different people warn me to watch out for them, individually, as in _twelve_ people. And they all know neither of us fancies the others whatever.”

“You,” Claire suppressed a laugh, “You’re scared of them.”

“Yes,” He emphasized, “Terrified, they’re a freaking power couple that could- I don’t even know.”

Claire was full on laughing at her friend's pain now. “I can’t believe anyone actually buys that shit. They’re two of the dorkiest and sappiest people I’ve ever met.” She paused before giving him a once over. “I’m making you meet them,” She informed him.

“No.”

“Yes,” She argued. “You get no say in this matter, but you won’t regret it. Everyone loves my Dads- except the people that hate them, but that’s beside the point.”

“But,” He started to argue.

“I can’t believe I’m having this conversation with someone that isn’t a nervous girlfriend,” She whispered. Claire placed her hands on his shoulders and condescendingly said, “It’s okay Sweetheart, they’re gonna love you. Just like I don’t.”

That pulled a smile from him before Aaron added, “You’re a dick.”

Claire nodded enthusiastically before texting her Dads the change of plans for that evening.


	8. Where's Your Mother, Sweetie

Claire didn’t say she was blaming the sales lady for being a bitchy sales lady, but… she was blaming the bitchy sales lady for being a bitchy sales lady bitching at Claire.

Let’s just rewind a touch.

Being a female daughter of two dudes was funny enough on a normal day; confused paternal gaping, Claire being handed to Charlie for ‘womaning’ even though all they do is watch Marvel movies and fight over who gets Black Widow and who gets Scarlet Witch.

To be entirely honest, they just give Claire to Charlie to appease the less happy family (cough Mary cough) that thought Claire’s life was as a significant disadvantage for having a vagina parent.

Dad and Pops were super chill when it came to the chick stuff though. She never had a problem putting pads on the list or shamelessly begging for candy and a hot-pack on the bad days. The sex-ed talk, while awkward but what can you do, went over way better than her friends’ did with the parent of the same gender. So the daughter with two Dads thing was never a problem to her.

Back to bitchy sales lady.

Claire had just gotten her ‘I can drive without an adult but I still have no idea what the fuck I’m doing’ license a couple of weeks ago. This wasn’t her first trip out alone, no that had involved Alex and the store with build your own candy bags half an hour from Claire’s house.

This, however, was buying pads alone… or at all. What? She had people willing to buy them so why would she do it alone?

So there she was facing down a freaking _wall_ of things to put in her underwear when this lady comes up behind her. “Hey Sweetie,” Greeted the woman who couldn’t have been more than six years older than Claire, “Do you need some help with that?”

“No, I’m-”

“Why don’t you wait for your Mum, I’m sure she could help you with this.” There was something about the tone of her voice that made Claire feel like a puppy getting insulted.

Claire blinked at her. Firstly, she may not have been wearing her usual jacket and eye makeup, but Claire was pretty sure she still looked like a semi adult. Secondly, she wouldn’t be here with her mother if she had one. And thirdly, why was this lady assuming anything about Claire’s maternal relationships?

“Well,” The lady’s voice had a sneer in it now, “Where is she?”

“Wakanda?” Claire guessed, “Nidavellir? Ego? I’m going to stop now because you’re missing out of some quality humor here.”

“I haven’t the time for this,” The lady tapped her foot. _Tapped_ her damn foot on the ground. “I’ll have to ask you to choose, if you’re too busy wasting important people’s time.”

Claire was quite sure that the only one wasting anyone's time was the lady to Claire, and there was definitely a dude sleeping with his head on the counter when she walked in like two minutes ago.

She let a smirk play across her face. “But I’m waiting for my father to come tell me which ones he usually gets for me.”

“Sweetie,” She condensed-ed, “I can assure you that he never bought a woman’s product in his life; father’s are hopeless with this shit.”

“Well maybe he didn’t,” Claire ‘pondered’ for a moment. “Musta been my other Dad,” She concluded after a short pause.

“Well- I, but- you,” She tried, lacking support for her dropped jaw.

Claire grabbed the pads she had been surreptitiously eyeing during their conversation. “I do hope your father grows a pair and figures this ‘shit’ out sometime, at least for your sake,” She said, walking away.


	9. It Runs In The Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claire 17, Asher 15.

Asher is Claire’s first cousin, he’s about a year and a half her junior and he’s pretty chill most of the time. He isn’t some pompous dick going around pretending to fuck anything remotely resembling a hole or a female like some boys his age, so that’s a positive.

And he has pretty good taste in comics and video games. If only because Charlie and Claire only let people buy him ones off a pre approved list.

But he was off today.

It wasn't a normal bad day/I’m a teenager off either. It was the same off it had been when he tried to put a frog in his mouth ‘cause he didn’t think he’d be allowed to take it home. The frog got away though, but everyone could tell something was up anyways.

This was like that but Claire was quite sure there were no frogs involved, mostly considering the fact that she was currently sitting in his basement.

“Dude,” She waited for him to look away from the video game on the tv, “Are you good?”

Claire swore she could see his eyes widen marginally, but he was only able to respond by shaking his head before Sam called the two of them up for dinner.

She had watched her cousin all throughout dinner, he had eaten, spoken, and signed like everything was normal, but whenever the attention wasn’t on him he would just stare at his potato like it jumped up, slapped him, and told him to eat a damn celery stick instead for once.

Then came the end of dinner, it was truly a meal that didn’t end, but slowly people stopped refilling their plates when they emptied them. Sam, aided by nine year old Moira, cleared most of the table while Eileen, Dad and Pops spoke animatedly about something.

When Sam sat again the other conversation seemed to have come to an end.

“Hey, guys,” Asher said loud enough for the people closest to him to hear.

“Yeah, Buddy?” Sam ‘Feelings are friends’ Winchester said openly.

By this point everyone had their attention on him and he straightened in his chair. “I, uh, I just wanted to let y’all know that,” He cleared his throat with a light blush, “I’m gay.”

There was a moment of silence in which Claire saw: her Dads shared a smirk, Eileen smiled and wrapped her arms around her son, and Sam took a minute before he just shrugged and patted Asher on the shoulder.

Of course there were the obligatory ‘I love you’'s and ‘We’re so happy you told us’ but none of it was overly emotional seeing as there were already three gays on this side of the family.

Wait, that made three straights (well two straight and a nine year old) against four gays…

Claire suddenly threw her fists up in the air. “Majority, ha! We win.”

Everyone looked perplexed for a moment before Pops finally got it. “Well Sammy, looks like it really does run in the family, Sammy. The good genes just missed you.”

There was an indignant look on Sam’s face that was laughable enough until Dad swatted Pops on the back of the head and his face matched his brothers.


	10. Lesbians And Gay Men And Flannel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I need words I make them up, lol.

If there was one clear overlap between queer men and queer women it was definitely the flannel, well music too, but mostly the flannels. Pops had a closet full of them, she had several pairs that she kept hidden away for use when her jacket isn't socially acceptable, and Asher got a stockpile of old ones from the both of them.

And yes, Claire did wear flannels cut for guys; they had wider shoulders and arms, and they weren’t sewn all weird to ‘fit’.

But that made for a possibility none of them had ever thought about before.

It was warm, not the gross kind of warm just the kind where the sun was out and liked to soak into the lining of her black jacket, so she was wearing a flannel. She was wearing her new one, too. It was blue with purply-pink flannel-ing, Claire had jokingly told Charlie (who gave it to Claire after they finished that one LEGO Harry Potter game no one else would ever play with her) that she was repping the wrong flag.

When Claire made it to the kitchen that morning (11:45 is still technically morning) Pops was there grating cheese for what she hoped to be quesadillas. It took her a moment in her sleep addled state, just because she’s ‘not sleeping’ doesn’t mean she’s awake, to notice what he was wearing.

A blue flannel with purply-pink flannel-ing.

“Um,” She said in lieu of a greeting.

Pops turned around to address her with a smile and an overly cheerful ‘Good Morning’ because he was the only resident of the Novak-Winchester household that enjoyed anything pre-noon, he froze.

The two stared at each other. When the timer on the oven beeped the two remained unmoved, entering into a contest of wills to see who would out stubborn the other.

The thing they forgot? It was a battle of Winchester vs Winchester, there would be no winners. At least until Dad came into the kitchen and the two lost simultaneously.

They decided to neglect changing and continue to match because no one was going to interact with anyone else that day; at least until Sammy and Asher stopped by and the younger was wearing a certain flannel...


	11. That's So Gay

“Dude that’s so gay,” Said one horny teen boy to the other.

Well at least that was Claire’s interpretation because how could any boy that both talked about and joked about dicks all day not be at least a little bit interested in them.

“As a gay,” She greeted the two boys she had never met, in the mall sitting area, “I can objectively say that that is, in fact, not gay.”

Claire wasn’t lying either, she had no idea what the boys had been speaking about prior to Horny’s comment, but she was quite sure it had something to do with fashion based on the looks they were shooting at the men’s section of Lululemon. 

Babyface, affiliate to Horny, sighed at her dismissively. “That’s different, you’re a chick,” He explained.

Claire smirked. “Well would you prefer for me to call my Dad, he’s pretty terrible dressing himself, or my other Dad, he at least has good taste in flannel.” Quickly she added, “He used to be one of you, yanno. Too cool for maintaining your body like a properly functioning human and wore the same variations of the same straight-teenage-boy-approved outfit.”

She looked at them earnestly and purposefully reached into her back pocket to grab her phone before the two boys got wide-eyed and started to push each other away.

The two hurried away and Claire smiled to herself.


	12. Just One 'World's Best' Mug Lying Around

Claire and her fathers had never had any animosity or difficulties regarding their parental monikers. They had always been Dad and Pops, even if she only decided on Pops because he was the one to bring popcorn in when they had movie nights.

Yes, to anyone who may see not being called ‘Dad’ as being the less favorable parent, she picked the name special for him. Dad was just lucky he didn’t get stuck with ‘Juice’ or something.

While all of that is great and all, Claire is still a teenager who gets along with her parents quite well and it seems only right to mess with them a bit.

So, late one night after her Dads were in bed, Claire switched Pops’ white mug with four graphs showing the letters LOVE, below the world ‘all you need is’, written across it with another that said ‘World’s #1 Pops’.

She woke up at a reasonable time the following day. That is to say she woke up before Dad would be awake. After scrolling through Reddit, where she got the idea originally, for an hour she finally heard him walk past her room.

Ten minutes later Claire crept down the stairs and leaned in the doorway of the kitchen. As expected her Dads were drinking a coffee a piece while Pops had an arm across Dad’s shoulder, while the two of them talked quietly about whatever was facing away from Claire.

She, however, was shocked to see Pops, who was standing closer to her, holding the very mug she had given him. It wasn’t about Dad caring whether or not she favored Pops, it was about the fact that Pops would never actually use such a mug.

Claire made her presence known in the room by walking in at a normal volume of her footfalls. She greeted her Dads with a smile and her usual it’s-too-early-to-converse-nod.

That’s when she noticed the mug.

 _Dad’s_ mug.

“How?” She gaped at the ‘World’s Best Dad’ mug he was holding.

“You might be good, kid,” Pops said smirking, “But I’m better.”

{Claire would later learn that Pops had driven to several different home stores until he found an almost matching one to the one she had left him. While her plan had, of course, been foiled, they still found it funny nonetheless and it became another story to recall fondly for the Novak-Winchester household.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love good hubby Dean <3


	13. Twice The Number Of Dad Jokes

Claire walked into the living room one afternoon while trying to text something (in her opinion) funny when she ran her foot into the coffee table.

After a few seconds and some choice silent expletives she looked up to see Pops smirking at her. “What?” She asked, dropping her foot to the ground.

“Do you want me to call you,” He paused and was grinning widely now, “A _toe_ truck?”

***

Dad came into the kitchen one evening when Pops was looking over Claire’s chemistry assignment. What? It’s allowed, he’s not her chem teacher.

“Our neighbor believes that my orchids are beginning to encroach onto her property,” Dad begins, “I am unsure though.”

Beside her, Pop smirks and then Dad mirrors him before saying, “I am on the fence about it though.”

Claire’s head hit the open textbook laying on the table and she could hear her goddamn dorks of fathers high- _freaking_ -five over her misery.

***

Pops was yanking things out of one of the lower cabinets in the kitchen in a loud and messy manner one afternoon. When Claire stepped in to, nicely, inquire what the hell he was doing, he looked up at her and quickly asked, “Have you seen Sammy’s salad bowl?”

Her brain heard the possibility.

It formulated a response.

She was finally going to be able to start getting her revenge.

“I didn’t know,” She started slowly, “That Sam had taught his salad how to bowl.”

Pops pulled himself out of the cupboard and his expression melted into one of shock. “How?” He muttered.

Smiling cheerfully for a morning, Claire responded, “I learned from the best.”


	14. No Need To Come Out

On Fridays Dad and Pops get home around three forty five. They go to and from school together everyday, Claire goes with Alex, but Friday was the only day they didn’t stay late.

Claire and Alex had left right after the bell rang at two fifty in order to set everything up; confusing their chemistry teacher when the two all but sprinted out of her classroom.

Alex was gone now.

Claire was sitting on the table with a small cake laying at the other end of it. She obviously knew that she had nothing to worry about, for obvious reasons, but in the silent kitchen and wearing a silver party hat she could help but to.

Her Dads arrived home almost exactly on time. From her vantage point she watched them appear in the hallway right outside of the kitchen, Pops placed a kiss on his husband's cheek before turning to enter the room.

Friday also meant a really good meal, it was the night Pops would spend hours trying some new or complex recipe for her and Dad, but she already took care of the food.

“Claire?” Pops asked, eyeing her and gesturing for Dad to enter the room after him.

The two stood in front of the cake giving her identical, because they just can, looks of puzzlement. She sat with her back straight on the other end of the table; Claire pointed to the matching party hats. “Put them on.”

Once they both had, along with perfectly timed concerned glances at each other, Claire nodded at the cake. “Read it,” She suggested with only the tiniest waver in her voice.

In big rainbow lettering, the cake read ‘Straights: 0/Gay: 3’. The cake itself was no larger than a birthday card and was plain white, except for several hearts thrown around in different colors.

Dad laughed to himself and Pops quirked an eyebrow while trying to suppress a noticeable smirk. “Really?” He asked, a touch of amusement in his voice, “This is how you’re playing this?”

“I also have food,” She said before hopping off the table and grabbing a take out bag off the counter. “There’s three of Ellen’s double burgers with extra crispy french fries. And the cake is Angel’s Food.”

There was silence before any of them could speak once more.

Pops was in his third year of college out of state before he finally decided to tell his family about his Bisexuality; it may have had something to do with his boyfriend of eleven months, Castiel as he would later inform them, but it didn’t matter either way. He came home one weekend and greeted his three family members with a bag of Ellen’s burgers and fries and told all of them, “I’m about to say some stuff, but when I’m done we’re eating, that’s all.” They had spoken about it, but neither his parents nor his brother cared that he was Bi, they just told him to bring his boyfriend home the next time he came.

Dad came out right before graduating from high school and informed his parents and two brothers, Gabriel and Balthazar, that he would be attending the school offering him a slightly smaller scholarship because it was a more liberal University. None of them had anything to say, well anything bad, Bal and Gabe had many lewd ones from what Claire had been told, so they all went out for Angel Food Cake per Gabe’s suggestion.

“Cut it,” She said suddenly, handing Dad a knife.

The cake had one entire end perfectly sliced off to reveal pink, white, and orange stripes within. Claire ducked her head while her cheeks flushed, as her Dads pondered it, a moment after that she felt them hug her from both sides.

“We love you,” Said Pops as the three stayed there for a while.

It wasn’t a big deal in the way of fear, but coming out was very important to each of them. And for a lot of other people.


	15. Gay Men Live Lavishly

“Dude,” Alex said, eyeing the shelves around the TV.

Claire turned over on the couch to look at her. She and Alex have been best friends, also known as basically sisters who got along minutely better than if they were actually related, since before Claire could remember. Her Dads and Alex’s foster mother Jody had been close friends for as long, or longer, than the girls have been alive.

“Why are like three of these shelves empty?” She asked Claire from where she was laying on the floor. At Claire’s look of disbelief she added, “It’s weirding me out.”

Claire looked at the shelves for a moment, there were eight of them and half were covered in albums of Pops’ and a couple had like one random knick-knack a piece.

“And why’s that?” Claire inquired.

“It’s just your Dads obviously don’t fall into many stereotypes but they really went the opposite way with interior decorating.” Alex froze for a moment before hastily adding, “Not that they should, just… like- It’s just a thing I guess, that they really don’t instead of being really good, um, yeah.” Alex awkwardly moved her gaze to her feet.

“Nah, it’s okay. I understand what you mean; they just are so opposite of a stereotype that it’s funny, and it is kinda funny to me too.” Claire paused and looked around the room, spotting pictures of herself and her Dads, Pops’ record player, the globe Dad sometimes uses to try and remember a country that popped into his head instead of Googling it. “It’s not perfect,” She said honestly, “But it’s ours, and it fits us.”

Alex grinned loosely at her being all sappy and shit, before saying, “I guess it does.”

“If it makes you feel any better,” Claire added after a few minutes of comfortable silence, “I’m pretty sure Sam is the only reason we have furniture at all.”


	16. Which One Is Your Real Dad?

Any time a teacher brought up the reproductive system things got interesting. Whether it be in middle school when everyone was balancing between why we have to learn this and my parents already made me listen to this or in the older grades when you were too busy tuning out whatever gross thing somebody else decided you should know about your body.

But this wasn’t quite as bad, they were just talking about genetics and how they’re passed on and combined between the two parents to make a new human.

Things were pretty typical of any other biology class, at least until Claire decided to answer a question about genetic traits being passed on from parent to child.

“What would she know about it?” Someone asked from behind her. “Hey, Claire,” Her classmate said, “Aren’t you adopted or something?”

“Actually,” Claire said loud enough for the whole class to hear, because most of them were listening anyways and her teacher looked like she was going to give Claire a second before stepping in, “My fathers used a mixed genetic sample and an anonymous egg donor, along with a surrogate and now here I am, the biological offspring of one of them.”

“Wait,” Said another classmate on the other side of the room, “You don’t know which one is your real Dad?”

Claire turned around to face the student. “They are both my ‘real’ Dads. A little thing like genetics is purely biological information that I don’t care about. It doesn’t matter to me if my hair is blonde like Dean and his mom because of genes or if I have blue eyes because of Cas’ side of the family. I’m their kid, both of their kids. I share personality traits and likes and dislikes with both of them, but I'm also my own person. Just like any other kid with parents.”

That, for the most part, shut her class up. There were several other questions throughout the day, many were kind of personal, but Claire just told them she wouldn’t answer such queries. Most people who asked something had a genuine interest in the process of having a child without an actual heterosexual pair involves or more on what Claire thought about genetics and their importance to someone’s life.

She didn’t mind, honestly, it just got a little tiring after a bit, but people had basically lost interest by the end of the day anyways because they’re teenagers.

After school that day she just went home like normal and hugged each of her Dads and told them she loved them.


	17. Gay Guys Have A Lot Of Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, an update lol.

Claire wondered sometimes if heterosexual people were ever asked about their sex lives; just because they come with opposite parts shouldn’t always mean they have one be all and end all way to fuck.

Honestly for their sakes, Claire hoped they didn’t. It’d be no use wishing this fate on a large chunk of the population just because people felt okay doing it to her.

She was just sitting in the school’s cafeteria one day not bothering anyone, except maybe Alex but she forfeited the right to be included in these things when her and Claire became friends, when a classmate of theirs just dropped into the seat across from them.

He was snickering, as was his buddy behind him. “Have you ever walked in on your Dads doin’ it?” He asked, remarkably casually, “‘Cause gay guys have a lot of sex, right?”

Oh of course, her Dads were gay which means they are so horny all of the damn time that they disregard the fact that they have an actual child living in the house with them. She’s just so glad that there are helpful folks in the world to point this shit out to her.

Claire allows her face to melt into the stone cold expression she had learned from her Dad; “Not that it is even remotely any of your business, but no. They’re adults and make a point to not scar their child.”

The two ‘dudes’ rolled their eyes and sighed remorsefully, like she had told them they couldn’t have cake or something (they don’t deserve pie).

When Claire turned to her left she saw Alex looking at her expectantly. She’d been friends with Claire long enough to know that she never ended an interaction like this without a decent one liner.

In the following moment Claire was grateful that amidst all of the nothing and the barely tolerable people, the Midwest provided her the perfect way to send these to morons packing. There was also his family and friends and stuff, but that wasn’t relevant to the current situation.

“Since you are just so concerned about the sex lives of my parents,” Claire began, lowering her voice enough so that just the people in her immediate vicinity could hear. “I feel that it is necessary to remind you that you have five younger siblings,” She said, staring directly into the boy across from her and leaning in close conspiratorially, “And, in case you missed it in class, you have to try, and try, and try many times in order to get knocked up _once_.”

Her classmate paled; there were very few things in life that compared to watching a teenage boy think about his parents in the act. 

Beside her, Alex choked on her water she’d incorrectly chosen to drink at that moment. Claire watched her swallow it down before laughing at the two other teens scampering off.

Claire smirked at her, knowing that Alex would never live this down, and because maybe she had to deal with shit from a lot of people, but she knows she can give it right back.


	18. In Public, Whose Your Dad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated two today (yay), more coming. I have two planned and two more with the general idea found, just need to... words.

The thing about walking around, or just living life, as a teenage girl with two male parents, is that people _don’t_ assume things are what they so obviously are.

She’s gotten one of them being an uncle or a friend, or a freaking work colleague, and worst of all one being her father and the other a step-father that married her _mother_ , when they were out in public, but no one ever looked at the two men watching over her and went, ‘There’s two loving Dads caring for their daughter.’

The one she never understood though, was whenever Charlie joined them out in public.

Maybe it was the fact that Claire actually paid attention to things like body language or that she was more predisposed to jump to the conclusion of gayness, but something about a group of four people such as themselves doesn’t exactly scream one daughter, two hetero parents, and that other dude.

Dad and Pops never left each other’s sides for more than a few moments and Claire and Charlie were usually off somewhere finding some game or thing that Dad would not understand, but saw the enjoyment in anyways, and Pops would reluctantly (not) join them in later.

Overall, Charlie interacted with her Dads minimally and the two of them were off in lovey-starey-husbandsville.

So it always throws her for a loop whenever someone says something like this: 

“Oh this is your mother, you two look so much alike. Which one of these lovely men is your father?” Said the random street stranger that decided to grace Claire’s, and her family’s, life with her blatant heteronormativity and astounding naivete.

Claire had one, heard this before, and two, already formulated the best reaction she could think of in response to this woman.

She turned slowly towards Charlie, painting her face in a look of slowly dawning horror.

“You’re not my mother,” Claire says, forcing as much confusion and concern into her voice as any non-actor can. She turned back to the, now confused, woman. “I don’t have a mother.”

“Um,” Gaped the lady, like a well make-upped fish.

“She’s my aunt,” Claire explained, in a tone that should only be used sparingly on a raging child. “And maybe next time you’ll think before you assume everyone lives your fictitious one Mom, one Dad for every kid lifestyle. ‘Cause they,” She pointed behind her to her fathers, where they were eavesdropping and smirking fondly to one another, “Are my awesome Dads.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upcoming is just a bunch of words, so feel free to ignore it, but I just want to say some things.
> 
> Today (Dec 31/2020) is the last day of my first year on Ao3, I only read my first fic in March. I know I haven't don't anything super crazy, none of my fics magically have tens of thousands of hits, but I'm still proud of what I accomplished in just four months since I wrote my first fic in September.
> 
> I've uploaded almost 110k words in just four months, about 900 words a day on average, which is completely astonishing to me. So, I guess I'm a little proud of myself, and I suppose I would just like to send a 'thank you' out into the void for anyone whose left a kudos/comment on a fic, or even just read them, cause I wouldn't have continued (or be continuing) to write without people like you.


	19. Gay Men Shouldn't Raise Daughters vol.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't exactly what the title says because its more about a daughter being raised be male people rather than it being about gay parents, but that is still involved.
> 
> Also, this chapter was planned to go up with the last two I wrote, but I just couldn't get it written due to the more touchy nature of it. Please keep in mind that I try to keep these updates short and can't really delve into Dean's reasoning/the issue itself too much.

Claire never felt pressured to be anything in her life. Her fathers, despite many people telling them that they needed to keep constant feminine influencers around her, let her do whatever she chose to do.

From a young age she was allowed to pick out what clothes she wanted to wear, so long as it was appropriate for whatever setting she would be in.

They let her pick out whatever toys and games she wanted to play with, and shows or movies to watch.

They discouraged the ideas that Claire would pick up from school about there being ‘girl things’ and that she could only have girl friends.

They gave her the opportunity to follow any passion she might have, except for one.

Claire would never blame Pops for this, she wasn’t even entirely sure he was aware of it, because he was raised in a different time. When being a boy meant different things, especially to the likes of a period typical man such as her grandfather John.

Pops was a loving man, it was hard for others to see it, but once you got on his good side you were family and family means everything to him. Claire knows he loves her, and Dad, and the rest of their family, but there is one other thing he loves: the Impala

As far back as Claire can remember, and longer, Pops has been constantly tinkering with and fixing up his baby in the garage.

One of the earliest memories she has from her childhood is of her in the backyard, she may have been eight-ish, standing on her tiptoes to watch Pops bopping his head to the tune of one of the many 80’s rock songs that make up the soundtrack to Claire’s childhood and leaning into the open hood of the Impala.

It’s always been her dream to join him.

She never voiced it though, Pops’ time working on the Impala seemed sacred, not even Dad was happy when he had to interrupt him.

So Claire made a plan to join him, it started by her asking to do stuff with him when she knew he was on his way out to the garage, but he always said they could do something together and they’d end up playing some game of her choice.

She was never mad that he didn’t ask her to help him, but Claire had a goal in mind and she was going to achieve it whether he liked it or not.

One day when she was twelve, Claire finally had enough. “Hey Pops,” She called when she heard him passing the living room, “Wanna do something today?”

She watched his face fall in the doorway, but it only lasted a microsecond before he had a genuine smile on his face; Claire would never have noticed if she hadn’t trained herself to look. “What’re you thinkin’, Claire-Bear?”

“I want to help you work on Baby,” She spoke with as much conviction as she could.

Pops didn’t answer right away, he just looked at her for a long while. Eventually he nodded his head, his eyes widening as she jumped for joy and all but ran to the garage.

After that Claire became a regular fixture in their garage and Pops was always happy to have her there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like me to touch on this more, whether in another chapter or a different fic entirely (so it can be longer) please let me know. Also if any of this was disliked or you feel I could have done it better, please let me know in a comment I'm always open to suggestions.


	20. Gay Men Shouldn't Raise Daughters vol.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commence the projection, lol.

Nan, Pops’ mom, had this habit of just arriving at their house whenever she felt like it. Most of the time it worked out for Claire and one of her Dads would be home, but this time both of them were out to a double date with Sam and Eileen.

Claire was thankful that she just happened to be in the living room when Nan arrived because she knew the older woman had no qualms about intruding into Claire’s bedroom. Even if Claire has made it well known to most people that she generally prefers no one step foot in the space, especially without permission.

Nan didn’t knock or announce her presence in any way, just walking through the house until she was in the living room and realized that she was not, in fact, alone.

“Oh, sorry I didn’t see you there Sweetie,” Nan said cheerily and Claire internally groaned as she turned off the TV, knowing she was better off to just find the episode tomorrow on one of the pirating sites she’s found over the years.

“You didn’t have to shut that off, I’m only going to be here here for a few minutes,” Nan told her dismissively, like Claire was in the wrong for trying to give her Claire’s full attention.

“It’s okay,” Claire lied easily, hiding her internal pain at knowing that the new episode that was actively playing at that moment, “Is there something I can help you with?”

It was better if she just got it over with now.

“No, no. I was just stopping up to check in on you,” She explained as she, quite obviously, glanced around the room looking for _something_. Finding nothing, Nan continued, “I just wanted to know if you needed anything. I’m always here if you want to talk, or just have some girl time, I know it can be hard in a house full of men.”

Claire wasn’t quick to take offense to anything, she knew Nan genuinely thought she was being helpful, and she did spend her entire adult life living with her husband and two sons. But Claire also knew this wasn’t directly about that.

Not that Nan is homophobic, Claire would know, she just sees things from a perspective that’s been around longer than most of Pops’ favorite bands.

“I’m fine, but thank you for offering,” Claire smiled in a way that was very fake, but also vaguely genuine once she remembered that Nan usually flees once realizing that she can’t get a rise out of Claire.

Nan almost made a step back towards the kitchen, but stopped to assess Claire’s attire. She got home from school a little over an hour ago so she was still wearing ripped jeans and a Metallica t-shirt that Pops shrunk in the wash years ago.

With a sad look on her face, Nan sighed and said, “I just wish you’d let me take you shopping, or even go with Eileen. That way you’d pick out some decent clothing, no girl in my day would have gone around dressed like that.”

Claire was suddenly thankful that she had at least whipped her dark makeup off earlier. 

“Actually Eileen got me these for Christmas,” Claire said happily, bending one leg up, “She loved to shop for me because she’s never been a fan of dresses and cutesy things, like Moira.”

She intentionally left out the part where Eileen would happily buy her daughter a spacesuit or dragon costume to wear if she so pleased, and the fact that Moira was half Claire’s age at that moment. Eight to Claire’s sixteen.

“Well, I guess I’ll be on my way then,” Nan suggested, like it was a favor she was doing for Claire.

She felt a little bad for sassing her grandmother, but she knew from experience that Nan was only trying to stir the pot in some way. Claire loved her no matter what, she just also knew that it was best kept in moderation.

Claire bid Nan a polite farewell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I started a Tumblr, I'm super new though and haven't been into social media until I started watching this goddamn show.
> 
> Well we're here now... it's the same username as this if you want to say something.


	21. Known As The Child Of Same Sex Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write, trying to keep it as close to the source material as possible and do it justice at the same time, please let me know what you think.

Claire helped out at the community center on Saturdays in the morning and early afternoon every week. Weekends there functioned as a sort of pseudo day-care for parents that didn’t only work on week days and they only had so many actual workers at the center, so people had to volunteer to help out sometimes.

She used to attend herself on school days that her dads didn’t get but students did. There were never very many kids with them living in a smaller place, but it was always fun and never boring when she was there years ago.

Today was another one of the slow days, just her and one of the licensed childcare workers. Claire had been taking a break while her boss was helping the only two kids present, two little girls, put a train track together on a large table.

When she made it back into the rec room, there was another kid sitting in the corner by the Lego table, buried in an oversized hoodie. “Did you see them come in?” She asked, standing beside the older woman.

“Oh,” Claire’s boss seemed surprised, “No I didn’t, they’ve been here before though but I’ve never seen whoever drops them off.”

Claire knew this though, the kid had started showing up several weeks back. She would always go over with them at some point and just build Legos beside them; they never spoke though, or even looked up at Claire.

She walked over to them, like she usually did, and sat across the kid-sized table. Claire had started to copy their design, just a small tower as of then, when the kid held out a piece in front of her. “Use this for the window,” Was whispered along with them turning their own tower to show Claire said window.

She did as she was told, being careful not to break whatever tenuous bond got the kid to speak to her. “Thank you,” Claire said, matching his low volume.

They both stayed quiet for the next half an hour or so. The tower, which was going to be a windmill if Claire had to guess, was finished except for the blades which they had started pulling pieces out for.

The kid paused for a moment and gave Claire an analyzing look, or so she assumed from what little of their face she could make out beneath the hood of their sweater. “What is your name?”

“It’s Claire,” She smiled as warmly as possible, knowing she was being watched, “Claire Novak-Winchester.”

They let go of the Legos they had been grabbing. “The one with two fathers?” They asked earnestly. 

It was far from the first time someone had asked her that, it still surprised her though, considering the kid was a preteen if Claire had to guess. She nodded before asking, “Do you want to tell me your name?” The kid shrunk down further, “You don’t have to, but I’d like to be able to call you something, it can be a nickname or something if you’d like.”

“Can you call me Jack?” They said hesitantly, voice somehow even lower than it had been before.

“Of course I can,” Claire told them. She questioned whether she should ask her next question, it felt insensitive to, but she also didn’t want to continue without knowing.

The deciding factor, though, was the feeling she had that she was supposed to help Jack.

“Do you want me to call you ’he’?” She asked slowly, trying to gauge Jack’s reaction.

They turned to look at her fully, their hoodie sitting in a way that let her see wide eyes staring back at her. Jack nodded shakily and added, “Please?”

“Okay, Jack.” He seemed antsy after that, so Claire added, “Would you like to get back to the Legos now?”

They continued with the Legos until later that afternoon, almost time for Claire to head back home, when Jack said that it was time for him to leave.

After he went, Claire was left with the feeling that it was far from the last time she would see the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I added Jack, this has been coming for a while. His story isn't going to become a main plot but I want to include him and I have some chapters that are going to be based around him. Also all of his chapters will be self-contained to keep this fic technically completed as I move forward.
> 
> All prior chapters are pre-Jack, and further ones will be marked either way.


	22. It's Harder To Acquire Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Jack, he's not really in this one though... Kinda far down his story line 'cause I wanted to make it linear then proceeded to get writers block due to freaking school and this was all my brain wanted to write. There will be chapters to fill in the gaps later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is lacking in sassy Claire... but that'll come back real soon, have some feels for now.
> 
> Disclaimer I know nothing about adoption/surrogacy, just what tv has taught me. Feel free to correct any major mistakes though.

They were going to see the judge tomorrow; it was finally the end of a very long journey and Jack was officially going to join their family.

Claire wasn’t going to pretend any of this was easy, especially not with Lucifer constantly choosing his job (screwing his secretaries) over giving his only child a chance at a good life, but they made it through.

It was late, no later than she is usually awake on her own, when she heard shuffling coming from the room above hers. Claire moved to the basement several years back, so her old room a floor above should be empty, except for the fact that it was semi filled with Jack’s things now.

When she entered the room after giving into her boredom, Pops was sitting on the edge of the small bed holding a teddy bear.

Claire took a seat beside him, wary of the soft look on his face. “What’s that?” She asked.

Pops finally looked over to her. “This is Stripes,” She nodded, remembering her old stuffed animal, “Used to be yours, I- uh- found him when I was looking through all the old boxes of shit down in the basement in case we had anything Jack wanted.”

“Can I see him?” Claire asked and Pops let her take the bear from his hands. It was quite a large bear, probably the size she was as a newborn, and had blue fluff and a flannel vest of all things.

“I don’t think we ever told you this,” Pops started, his voice deep with emotions, “But we bought ‘im the day we met your surrogate.”

Claire knew a bit about her birth story after years of light inquiry. Her dads tried adoption first, but it fell through multiple times, before they started the process to find a surrogate and after almost a year and multiple rounds of IVF, she was born.

She wasn’t happy that it took her dads so long to get a kid, but she was glad it was her in the end.

“Optimistic, much?” Claire muttered.

“Couldn’t wait for you to get here,” Pops corrected.

Claire leaned into her father’s side and the two of them just watched the bear for a few minutes in silence. “I want you to give him to Jack,” She said suddenly.

“You sure?” Claire nodded. “Will do, Sweetheart. Now, off to bed and don’t forget to hug your dad; tomorrow’s a big day.”

She hugged him once more, whispering, “Jack’s coming home,” Before slowly exiting the room.

Claire peaked back inside once to see Pops lovingly place Stripes in front of Jack’s pillow, petting the bear once on the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do y'all feel about the direction this has started to go in, 'cause the fic sort of got a mind of its own a few chapters back?


	23. Safe Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Jack... He's actually in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this chapter isn't exactly that Dean and Cas are same sex parents, more that they're just really good ones, but I feel like minority parents would be more open to doing this than some other types of parents.

After a couple of weeks of helping Jack at the center, Claire felt that they were starting to bond. He was starting to open up to her about his mother passing from childbirth, his absent father, and his gender dysphoria.

They continued to play Legos for the first couple of weeks until she conceded that twelve was old enough to be doing something more interesting. They would build puzzles and sometimes take walks around town, but there wasn’t much to do at the center for someone with an attention span of above three minutes.

Finally Claire asked, “So what do you do for fun at home?”

“Father recently bought me a Switch, I spend a lot of time playing Animal Crossing on it,” Jack explained.

“Have ya got any two player games?”

His expression, which Claire can see whenever he feels comfortable to take his hood down, falters slightly. “I do not have anyone to play them with me, but I know that Mario Kart and Minecraft both have settings which include multiplayer.”

“What about Lillith, or one of your old sitters, do they not play with you?” Claire hated that Jack spent most of his time alone in his house with just some barely legal girl ‘caring’ for him while his father was away on business.

Jack paused for a moment, with an expression that reminded Claire eerily of he dad, before saying, “Meg did, but that was a long time ago, I was too little to play video games then.”

Claire told him to bring his Switch the following Saturday before they found something to occupy the rest of that afternoon.

At the end of the day, or the centers closing time of six in the evening, Jack was sitting back at the Lego table, but he wasn’t leaving like he normally did.

“You good kid?” She asked.

“It is raining. I do not enjoy walking in the rain.”

Claire slowly moves into the chair across from him; fearing the answer, but still asking, “Do you walk here, Jack?”

He finally turns to look at her, seemingly unfazed by the question. “Yes, it is a short walk, it takes me three minutes longer to go to school.”

She internally kicked herself. “Where is Lillith then, isn’t she watching you?”

“She stops by in the mornings and makes sure that I have an adequate amount of premade meals for the day that I can microwave for myself,” Jack says conversationally, “I enjoy her methods the most, being alone is enjoyable for me and she doesn’t tell me what to do like Abaddon did.”

Knowing this Claire couldn’t just let him go back to an empty house until his father gets home on Monday, so she makes a split second decision. “Okay kid. You’re coming home with me.”

Jack had several questions about this; but she just said that he was absolutely allowed, and told him that her dads would love to have him there.

When they finally made it to her house, the Impala was gone but Dad, unfortunately, was still home. Claire showed Jack into the living room before finding him in the kitchen.

“Hello Claire,” Dad greeted, looking up at her, “Did you have a good day volunteering?”

She decided to get straight to the point. “So…”

Dad squinted at her. “I do not believe that any sentence you, or Dean, has ever started with that, ever ended well.”

“No,” Claire defended, “This is a good thing, I promise. You know that kid, Jack, I’ve been telling you about?” Her dad nodded. “He’s in our living room.”

Dad looked confused. “Why would I be happy about you kidnapping a child?”

“I didn’t _kidnap_ him,” Dad gave her a look, “Okay, maybe I did, but his dad’s away all weekend and his babysitter is more of a once-a-day sitter. He was going to be all alone so I took him here.”

“I will have to speak to Dean about this, but he may stay until his father returns home. But please do not make a habit of this in the future.”

Despite the warning, Claire did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am slowly getting to the more important Jack related stuff, It's just hard to write, and write well and properly, tbh.


	24. Blanket Permission To Call Out Religious Folk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for intentional use of incorrect pronouns (from Lucifer towards Jack), I am trying to look at the less homophobic parts of being gay but I couldn't write it the other way with the character.
> 
> Skip to the end for a recap if you'd rather not read that.

Claire is fine with religious people. Her grandparents are every Sunday church attending Catholics and a lot of her friends actually enjoyed church.

No, what she had a problem with was the hypocritical religious people.

The first time Claire met Lucifer Kline she just knew the man was going to be a pain in her ass. He was wearing a suit that cost more than… well she couldn’t exactly guestimate suit prices, but it looked expensive.

He showed up at the center just under two hours after it closed one Saturday. Jack was already home after she had Dad come pick him up and Claire stuck around organizing a closet that had been annoying her.

Lucifer came and walked right into the kitchen, not even bothering to pretend that he cared about the common decency of knocking.

He had been easier to deal with that day, having just gotten home from a week long business trip and really only checking up on Jack because he thought he was entitled to choose where Jack was at any given moment.

All it took the first few times they interacted was her telling him to leave and he did. She should have realized that was not going to continue forever.

“She is my child, I want to see her,” Lucifer demanded.

“Really? Well you sure don’t act like he’s your son,” Claire sneered, “When was the last time you spoke to him?”

He laughed in a way that made her want to recoil. “She’s still on with that? Well I suppose it’s people like you who keep putting ideas in her head.”

“Ideas like what, that he can be who he is? That he can have a good family and a happy childhood?” Ignoring the fact that he blew off her actual question.

“Ideas that she can change what God made her.”

Claire wanted to laugh at that; so she did. “If either of you have a problem with God dude, it sure as hell ain’t Jack.” Lucifer glared at her. “I mean you’re super rich, but didn’t Jesus condemn those who were greedy bastards? You drink and have sex outside of marriage all the time, plus several hundred other thing that I don’t really think your good buddy Jesus would be all that happy with.”

She knew all of this because Lillith decided that even though she was one year Claire’s senior, the two of them were best friends. Anything Claire wanted to know about Lucifer was just spilled out of Lillith’s mouth unprompted.

“What do you think God would think of you abandoning your child all of the time?” She continued, wary that Lucifer, while not abusive per se, was still Jack’s parent and therefore she couldn’t piss him off too much. “Do you really think you can just do this to him with no repercussions?”

“My parents never cared about me, at least I make sure she has food and clothes. She doesn’t need to be babied but if she wants to be then she can keep begging off of you lot while I’m doing my job.”

Claire wasn’t going to say that bit of information made her understand Lucifer’s wonderful personality more… but she kinda was.

“So you don’t care if Jack stays with us?”

Lucifer contemplated that for a moment before saying, “If you’re dumb enough to agree to watch somebody else’s kid all the time and I can actually bring Lillith when I travel, then I have no problem with that. So long as I see her whenever I wish that’s all I care about”

The complete apathy he was showing was making Claire practically boil with anger, but she kept a calm demeanor. “So if we drop him off tomorrow morning, you’ll drive him back to us before you go on your next trip?”

“I’ll call Lillith and tell her the good news,” He said walking back out of the kitchen, not actually answering her.

Good news it was indeed. Lucifer didn’t care whether or not he actually had custody, that would make the paper’s Sammy had written up go over easier than they expected.

They might actually be able to bring Jack into their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically this: Lucifer drops by the center after hours when Jack is at Claire's house. Lucifer admits to Claire that he doesn't care where Jack stays when he is gone and only wants to see him when it is convenient to Lucifer.
> 
> At the end it is revealed that Sam has started the legal portion of the process for Dean and Cas to become the guardians of Jack.


	25. You'll End Up With A [Opposite Gender]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Jack, but he's mentioned once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going a bit back to my roots with this one lol.

Claire has met very few people who knew her dads when they were young. She lived a few hours away from Pops’ hometown, even though his parents followed him and Sam here, and Dads’ family was all out of state at least.

She had of course heard some stories from their brothers when they good-naturedly made fun of one another at social gatherings, and her grandparents sometimes told her off handed comments about her being similar to one of her dads.

This leads Claire to the day she actually met someone who used to go to high school with Pops.

She was at the center, Jack had her phone at the Lego table recreating a structure he found online. Claire was filling out forms for her boss to sign at the desk by the door when she completely missed a woman walk up to her.

“Hello.”

Claire looked up, catching the eye of a dark haired woman smiling slightly at her. “Hey, how can I help you today?”

“I just moved and was wondering about the daycare here.”

Claire motioned to the main room and large door to the back room. “This is it for the most part, we have a good selection of toys and games, kids can bring their own stuff too if they keep track of it and don’t mind sharing. We’re open 7:30-5:30 most days, holidays are iffy though.”

“That sounds reasonable.” She paused, “I assume you don’t run this…”

“No, but I do have the babysitter and childcare courses done so I can watch the kids when it's slow and my boss is away.”

“So your boss isn’t here right now?” 

Claire shook her head. “She will all week though.”

“I guess I’ll be back then.” She smiled at Claire and made a motion to turn around.

“Would you like me to leave a name so my boss knows to expect you?”

“Uh, sure. Lisa Braeden, I have two sons, twelve and four.” She let Claire write that on a sticky note before extending a hand. “It was very nice to meet you…?”

“Claire,” She took Lisa’s hand, “Claire Novak-Winchest-”

“I knew a Winchester once, went to high school with him. Do you know a Dean or Sam Winchester?”

“Dean’s my dad actually,” Claire said, smirking to herself at this new opportunity to figure out her fathers’ lives.

“Hm,” Lisa hummed. “I always knew they were lying.”

“What?”

She seemed nice, why did she have to go and say something like that?

“I probably shouldn’t be telling you this, but back in high school there was a rumour going around that your dad was hanging around with one of the openly gay guys at our school in a not quite platonic way.

“I knew that he wasn’t gay though, he liked girls too much to suddenly switch sides.”

“People can like both. You know that right?” Lisa gave her a puzzled look. “It’s called Bisexuality, there are other similar sexualities but Bi is the most common, they’re attracted to girls and guys, anybody really.”

“Really?” Claire nodded because Lisa seemed genuine, not hostile. “I don’t suppose your dad is…?”

“Married to my other dad?” Claire tried.

Lisa laughed lightly. “Guess I was a bit wrong about him, ay?”

“No way you could’ve known otherwise,” Claire muttered, slightly caught off guard at how easily that went over.

“Well I better get going if I want to pick up Ben and Matty on time. I’ll be seeing you some time I'm here, right?”

“I’m here every Saturday.”

“Okay and I’ll see if I can remember to look for some old high pictures of Dean, I found a box full of old photos when we packed up our old place.”

“Sweet,” Claire said as Lisa hurried out.

She stayed at the desk for a few moments, trying to work out how well that went for here. Lisa took Pops being Bi like it was nothing, which really it is, and was going to get Claire old pictures of Pops.

Claire’s luck was usually not that good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that, I made a nice side character.


	26. Nature vs. Nurture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Jack, by like a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This plays out like a mini 5+1, which wasn't the original intent but here we are lol.

Pops was sitting at the island in the kitchen when Claire got home, eating a piece of pie. Without a word she grabbed a fork and sat beside him.

After a moment she noticed that his attention was to the large window facing their backyard.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” Claire asked, taking a bite of (sadly not fresh) pie.

“Jack and Cas are ‘observing the bees’.”

She followed his gaze out the window to see her dad and brother indeed watching one of the many flower bushes in their garden quite intently. “Why?”

Pops shrugged. “They like bees.”

***

Claire was the first to notice their visitor. “Hiya, Sammy.” She smirked as he sighed.

Jack and Dad turned towards Sam in synch. 

“Hello, Sam,” Dad said, quickly followed by Jack repeating the same phrase.

Sam gave her a look, but Claire just shrugged. She was used to Jack and Dad acting strangely identical even though they just adopted Jack like a year ago.

“Hey guys, I was just looking for-”

Pops walked in just then. “Heya, Sammy. Need me for somethin’?” He asked, smirking.

***

They couldn’t call it family day and adoption day seemed a little off-putting, so they all chose to call the day Jack joined their family ‘Jack Day.’

It was more of a milestone marker than a celebration, but presents were still involved to minimal degrees.

Pops got Dad a blank scrapbook to hold the new memories of the year since Jack arrived and Caire bought her brother a clip-on tie to match Dad’s. Things got tricky when it went the other way.

“You are just as important to Jack as I am, Dean. We are both his fathers and you’ve been nothing but an amazing parent to him since he arrived,” Was Dad’s response to Pops trying to dissuade him from giving him a gift due to Dad being more involved with Jack.

“I wouldn’t be here without you and you’re the best sister I could have asked for. I love you Claire and I wanted to show that,” Was Jack’s response to her telling him today should be about Jack and their dads.

“We got our asses handed to us on a plate of feelings today,” Pops said later that evening.

“We each picked one, not our faults they're the same person.”

***

Claire was sitting on the counter when Dad walked up behind Pops, who dropped a spoon to the ground.

“Are you okay?” Dad asked, his head tilted to the side.

Pops’ hand drifted to rub his neck. “Yeah, I'm fine,” He muttered after retrieving it.

Claire was silently laughing to herself when a voice behind her said, “What happened?”

She dropped her phone in shock; not expecting her brother and running a hand down the back of her neck as everyone turned to her.

Jack skewed his head to the side, asking, “Are you okay?”

Ignoring the eerie similarities to their Dad’s actions, Claire just said, “Fine.”

***

Claire walked in from the garage one afternoon to find Dad and Jack sitting opposite one another on the floor, staring intently.

“Whatcha doin’?”

Dad turned to her first. “Prolonged eye contact is supposed to enrichen a bond between two people-”

“And it’s supposed to help you develop social and interpersonal skills” Jack finished.

“Okay…” Claire muttered because this was far from the weirdest thing she’d seen them bond over.

She didn’t join though, her excuse came in the form of Pops calling her back to the garage for more help.

***

Jack came out of his room wearing a leather jacket. Or the thirteen-year-old equivalent of one.

“That new?” She asked as they walked into the porch.

Jack nodded as Pops smirked. “Lookin’ good kid.”

“You have to wear yours as well,” Jack said, handing him Dean’s leather jacket.

Claire smiled at the two of them, just now fully realizing that Jack shared qualities with Dad and Pops. He was both of their kid.

She was still smiling when she pulled on her tan coat and followed them and Dad to the Impala.


	27. When Flannel Doesn't Equal Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super random and impossible situation but what the hell.

Claire was well versed in people assuming her fathers are not together or were with some other female they happened to be standing near, but it was odd for her to see someone perceive one of them as the exact opposite of what they are.

She supposed, though, that without context Pops’ flannel and old jeans would stereotypically align him with people who are, let’s say, less accepting.

Her and Pops were at the mall but had split up a few stores ago, now Claire was waiting near one of the exits for him to show up. The door was at the corner of two hallways between shops so she was mostly watching people meander past.

Claire was fucking around on her phone when a beautiful girl with curled brown hair walked up to her. “I need your help,” She said bluntly.

“With what,” Claire asked, eyebrow raised and phone placed back in her pocket.

The girl was standing close, which was a very good thing for Claire if this girl swung her way.

“These two douchebags have been following me so I need you to kiss me to prove I’m gay,” The girl explained.

Claire was about to yell ‘hell yes’ when a voice to her left said, “You need a minute Claire?”

“Nevermind,” The girl muttered immediately and turned away.

Claire sent Pops a slightly panicked look before placing a hand on the girl's shoulders. “Hold up just a sec,” When the girl did stop and look back at her, Claire continued, “Why did you go from ‘let’s kiss’ to leaving?”

“Those guys I was telling you about,” She gave Pops a wary look, but only spoke loud enough for Claire to hear, “They’re just mini versions of him so I figured I’d just leave now before you told me to.”

“You think that he’d be mad about us kissing?” Claire asked, still confused but then again she had been since the girl first walked up.

The girl shrugged awkwardly since her arms were folded. “I’ve learned to be cautious.”

“Pops,” Claire called, the girl didn’t seem surprised at the paternal relationship between them. He looked up at her from where he was leaning against the wall, far away enough to not hear, but close enough if she needed help. “Gimme your phone.”

Pops walked over and handed her his phone, before retreating once more. Claire turned it off then opened it to the lock screen. She showed the photo of Pops kissing Dad’s cheek and pointed to each of them as she said, “Dad one. Dad two. They’re married.”

The girl ducked her head, clearly embarrassed, so Claire decided to save the situation by adding, “So he won’t care if we made out right here, right now. But those two guys watching us might.”

Claire smirked as the girl whipped her head around to see the two dude-bros watching them. “Guess we should make them a little uncomfortable, they are kind of douchey,” She suggested, smiling when she turned back to Claire.

“Maybe we should,” Claire smirked, leaning in slightly.

Suddenly the girl’s lips were on hers and Claire’s brain tossed out all its ability to think about the random douchebag guys, or the girl thinking pops was homophobic, or the fact that she didn’t even know the girl's name.

Then the kiss broke and Claire was left with the girl smirking at her, it wasn’t as confident as her precious smile, but it was just as beautiful.

“Goodbye, Claire,” Whispered the girl, before she turned and started walking away.

Claire must have stood there, awestruck, for a full minute, before looking up. She saw Pops walking away from the two dudes that had been _leering_ at her and the girl, looking all too proud of himself.

“How was that?” He asked, light and teasingly, as Claire stared blankly in the direction the girl disappeared.

Her whole head was tilted in confusion as she said, “I didn’t even get her name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaia will probs be back.


	28. Every Karen's Homewrecker Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very late- also very shitty- but I blame the headache I had and Tetris...
> 
> Mostly the second one.

It started when Claire innocently left Dad in a grocery aisle to grab some ice cream and sprinkles because they wouldn’t make it into the cart unless she did it herself.

She was, however, stopped by two middle-aged women in yoga gear. Despite the local grocery store not being, you know, any place one would remotely conceive to do yoga in.

“What’s his deal?” Asked the first, clearly pointing at Dad and grinning disturbingly.

The second took a second before responding, “He’s a dad, married too, never saw the wife but I’ve seen him with a kid a few times. One of the weird- sorry special- ones that like to play dress-up.”

Claire was pretty sure she existed the last time she checked. But more importantly, the fuck did they just say about Jack?

“Shame honestly, I wouldn’t have minded a weekend with him when Vernon’s out of town. An old friend of mine had a kid like that, though, she humoured him for a while then suddenly she started to lecture me that it was ‘she’ now and her ‘daughter’ wanted to be called some little girl’s name. Why on earth would this man ever allow his kid to do that to themself?”

“Because he’s a decent human,” Claire interrupted. “Who actually uses his brain to make decisions and not a Facebook message board?”

“What?” Lady the second asked incredulously.

“That guy you were ogling? Yeah that’s my dad and you were also, I believe, trying to insult my little _brother_.”

“Of course,” The first lady sighed, folding her arms. “Kids like you get worked up so easily by trivial things nowadays.”

The second lady nodded in agreement, but Claire just held out her arms and overdramatically examined them before stating, “I’m fine honestly, well except for what you saying about Jack not being cool, but really I’m good. You on the other hand…” She paused to analyze the defensive posture of the two of them, “You do seem a little butt-hurt right now.”

“I am not!”

“Hey, hey,” Claire said, raising her hands defensively, “No need to get all worked up over something so trivial.”

One of them took a deep breath. That meant they were getting ready for a fight.

Sure enough, the second pulled her cart around and started marching off, shortly followed by the first. “We’ll be seeing a manager about you. You’ll learn your lesson about treating people with respect after that.”

Claire turned to watch the two of them grandma-style speed-walk off, before walking backwards down the aisle until she was in line with Dad. He had clearly been watching the encounter, but Clarie cut him off before he could say anything. “We should probably leave before they harass a poor manager over here.”

“It’s best if you don’t ask,” She said after he just squinted and tilted his head down at her. “I’ll leave it up to Pops to explain what a Karen is.”

They did manage to escape the store before Return Of The Karens premiered right in front of them. Barely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, I've kinda been struggling with how to progress the Jack storyline so if you wanted to leave a suggestion (I have a couple minor chapter ideas) on how I could best go about it, or even something you'd like to see happen, please leave a comment down below or feel free to message me on Tumblr (AshwinMeird).
> 
> Thanks for all the love!

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Beta-ed by Van'ty, so shout-out or whatever lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment or kudos if you so wish.


End file.
